The invention relates to a method of determining an individual power consumption in an electric installation comprising a group of a plurality of branches of individual electric power distribution between a plurality of loads, as well as a main upstream line connecting the group of branches to an electric power supply.
The invention also relates to a system for monitoring an individual power consumption in an electric installation.